Arcade
Arcade is an offline PvE single-player or co-op/versus splitscreen (only on consoles) feature in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that centers around fighting AI bots and/or practicing your skills as a specific soldier class, Reinforcement unit, or hero. Game Modes Custom Arcade Custom Arcade allows players to choose their map to play on (small portions of all maps in the game are available in Arcade), the game modes to play with (which are featured in Arcade; Arcade modes are separate from online multiplayer modes), and the rules of the match (such as the number of AI bots, the difficulty of the AI bots, classes that can be used, etc.). Team Battle Team Battle is very similar to Blast in the online multiplayer of Star Wars Battlefront II. It is a team deathmatch mode. Two teams start out with a number of reinforcements that are determined by the player (anywhere between 25 and 999). The first team to totally deplete the enemy team's reinforcements wins. Based on the rules determined by the player, all soldier classes, reinforcement/special units, and heroes and villains are available to play, but bots can only use soldier classes. Starfighter Team Battle, introduced in the Han Solo Season Update as part of the Starfighter Arcade, is a variant of Team Battle that allows players to pilot a starfighter in one of the game's space or high atmosphere maps. Hero and villain ships are also available for play for human players, but not bots. Onslaught Onslaught is a time-based mode, with the time being determined by the player, as they (and a buddy in co-op) must fend off attacking AI bots, the number of which is also determined by the player. The player must defeat a certain number of AI bots before time runs out, though the player can earn additional seconds with each elimination. Bots in this mode can only play as soldier classes. Starfighter Onslaught, introduced in the Han Solo Season Update as part of the Starfighter Arcade, is a variant of Onslaught that allows players to pilot a starfighter in one of the game's space or high atmosphere maps. Hero and villain ships are also available for play for human players, but not bots. Duel Duel is a split-screen versus mode that can only be found on console platforms the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One due to the PC version of Arcade completely lacking the split-screen versus option. Duel is a 1v1 mode; each of the two players must defeat the other a certain number of times. The first player to defeat the other player a certain number of times, which is determined by the Arcade rules set by the players, wins. Battle Scenarios Battle Scenarios are predetermined and thematic versions of the Custom Arcade mode, allowing players to play as certain classes, special units, or heroes based on the map being played on. Each Battle Scenario comes in three tiers, with the subsequent tiers tweaking the settings found in Custom Arcade to make the scenario increasingly more difficult than the previous tier(s). Tutorial The tutorial teaches the player the basic mechanics of DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Players play from the side of the First Order on Starkiller Base. Players are able to choose from the four trooper classes and earn Battle Points by defeating AI enemies to play as the First Order's Enforcer unit, the First Order Flametrooper, and eventually Kylo Ren. It is based on the Onslaught mode. Available Maps Team Battle/Onslaught *Hoth: Outpost Delta *Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost *Bespin: Administrator's Palace *Tatooine: Jabba's Palace *Kessel: Coaxium Mine *Naboo: Palace Hanger *Geonosis: Trippa Hive *Tatooine: Mos Eisley *Yavin 4: The Great Temple *Kamino: Cloning Facility *Naboo: Theed *Starkiller Base: Command Center *Takodana: Maz's Castle *Endor: Research Station 9 *Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach *Jakku: The Graveyard *Death Star II: Command Sector North Starfighter Team Battle/Starfighter Onslaught *Fondor: Imperial Shipyard *Kamino: Research Outpost *Unknown Regions: Resurgent Star Destroyer *D'Qar: Resistance Base Evacuation *Ryloth: Lucrehulk Battleship *Endor: Death Star Debris Trivia *The Arcade is somewhat similar to Skirmish in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Instant Action in the original Star Wars: Battlefront games by Pandemic Studios. However, Arcade does not feature large scale battles, AI count, and maps, nor the online multiplayer game modes, but instead its own game modes, somewhat like Missions in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. **It has been confirmed by lead designer Dennis Brännvall that a "large scale, non-linear, sandbox mode" will be coming to Star Wars Battlefront II that will be available both online in multiplayer and offline in Arcade, making it the first mode to be featured in both. **The above mode later turned out to be DICE's recreation of Instant Action, which was released in the Cooperation Update and is separate from Arcade. *Unofficial, player created mods available on PC have enabled AI counts to be increased to a total of 50 (teams of 25 versus 25), though in the official version of Arcade, AI counts can only reach 20 in Team Battle (teams of 10 versus 10). *Arcade uses the same ground maps as the online game mode Blast. *Felucia and Ajan Kloss are currently the only planets to not be featured in Arcade. Updates Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)